


On our honeymoon

by TashxTARDIS



Series: Things you said [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post Season Four, post framework
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 06:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashxTARDIS/pseuds/TashxTARDIS
Summary: Fitzsimmons wake in the early morning hours to discuss their future in shield post wedding.Tumblr prompt - things you said on our honeymoon





	On our honeymoon

Although Fitz’s small twin bed was nowhere near large enough for the two of them, Jemma decided that she didn’t mind. Maybe it was because of the cold that was seeping in through the cracks of Fitz’s childhood home. Or maybe it was simply that she liked being cuddled up next to her husband. 

Her husband. 

Daisy had almost cried when Jemma had announced she was having a winter wedding, But Jemma is British and winter is her comfort zone. It had been a cold day, but Jemma’s feet were toasty warm. She hadn’t ever remembered being for sure of anything in her life, not even when she got her acceptance letter to the shield academy or when she was approached by Dr. Weaver about joining Phil Coulson’s field team. 

The ceremony was long, and Jemma was sure that if he had been in the audience, Fitz would have gotten restless far too quickly but he didn’t take his eyes off her the entire time. The reception had been even longer and Jemma swore they hadn’t partied that hard since the academy. Once they had got back to Fitz’s mum’s house they had fallen asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow. So much for a wedding night. 

Jemma wasn’t sure what time in the morning it was now. She was shivering, probably because Fitz managed to wrap himself up in all the covers like a burrito. Instead of waking him up by dragging the covers off him and onto herself she snuggled into him, using his unnaturally high body heat to protect her from the cold. 

He woke up anyway. 

“You cold?” He whispered against her hair. She nodded, sighing as he wrapped her in the covers he had stolen. The warmth sunk into her bones, stopping her teeth from clattering and erasing the goosebumps from her arms. 

“There you go Mrs. Fitzsimmons. All nice and warm.” 

Jemma giggled at her new name “It’s doctor.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry, Dr. Dr. Fitzsimmons, I am still in shock about the fact that I now have a wife.” 

Jemma’s giggles grew into full blown laughter, her joy for their flirting and the security of their relationship unable to be held back even in the early hours of the morning. 

“So who is this wife? What’s she like?” Jemma asked once she had calmed herself down “Should I have a reason to be jealous?” 

Fitz smiled “Well, she’s the smartest woman I know and insanely beautiful. And she makes the best pancakes.” 

Hearing these words from Fitz was like hearing his wedding vows again. She had never felt loved by anyone until that moment when Fitz tried to find words to confess his love to her then admitted that no words could never explain how much he loved her. Jemma felt tears well up in her eyes, and couldn’t do anything to stop them falling.

“Jemma?” Fitz started wiping away her tears with the pads of his thumbs, leaving one arm snug around her waist, “What’s wrong?” 

“It’s nothing,” Jemma assured him “I’m not sad, I’m so very happy” 

Fitz leaned his forehead against hers “After years and years of sadness and almost losing each other who would have thought we would have enough tears left for happy crying.”

Jemma smiled through her tears, “You know that’s not how it works, Fitz. Our bodies make tears all the time. We don’t just have a storage of them from the day we are born.” 

“I know, I’m not stupid. I was just trying to be cheesy and sentimental.” 

Jemma was just teasing. Fitz knew it too but he played along. Jemma couldn’t explain the feeling; it was like everything had suddenly locked into place. The life Jemma wanted with Fitz was in her sight, the cottage in Perthshire with a beautiful garden and extra bedrooms for guests or children. Maybe even a basement lab. Most likely a basement lab. 

“I’m so very happy too,” Fitz promised, “Although I would be happier if our honeymoon was longer than five days.” 

Jemma sighed. It had been rough at shield after Mace had died. Fitz had spent a month in court since he was the only person left to take responsibility for Aida and the framework. He had been let off, of course. None of it was his fault and what Radcliffe and Aida did with his technology was never his intentions. 

“Well, I’ve got duties as acting director of shield,” Jemma pointed out. Talbot had given her the roll after Mace had been pronounced dead, promising her that after the new years he would go through his list of applicants and find someone to fill the Job. 

“You make a good director. I bet you love it, bossing us all around. Early starts, late finishes, never getting to see each other.” 

“Maybe I should apply,” Jemma teased. She had thought about it, the pro’s of being able to protect her team and keep them together were enticing but she was married now. She had things she wanted outside of shield. She had other priorities that her directorial duties often clashed with, like taking Fitz to his therapy sessions and spending time in the lab. 

“Jemma, if being the director is something you want, then you should go for it.” 

Talbot had brought it up once or twice, and Coulson had talked to her about a partnership or even a mentorship, but Jemma had other things in mind. Things that involved stepping down from her position of power. 

“Your lab suspension ends after the new years and it’s been so long since we’ve properly worked together. I think Leopold and Jemma Fitzsimmons would look beautiful on a patent. Or on a mortgage. Or a birth certificate.” 

Fitz smiled “Anything, as long as it’s the two of us, together.”


End file.
